Being Invisible
by RubyRose8986
Summary: Sawamura Eijun goes to Seido, but no one knows him. Who would? His super talented older twin is all they focus on. Even his parenst forgets Eijun exsists. So watch as Eijun live his life in the shadow, in solitude, but would a catcher with a twisted personality fix that? WARNING:Form of abuse, yaoi, boyxboy
1. Birth

"Congratulations Ms. and Mr. Sawamura you're son has been delivered safetly" the nurse smiled as she took the newborn into her arms

"Thank you for your help" he smiled as he squeezed his wife's hand

"No problem how are you feeling, Ms. Sawamura?" the nurse asked as she handed the newborn to the father to name

"I-AH!" she let out a scream and with another push another baby was born

"Ms. and Mr. Sawamura it seems that you have a son that likes playing hide & seek" the nurse gasped as she picked up the other newborn, he was smaller but otherwise he looked just like his brother

"I see" Ms. Sawamura smiled

"What are we going to name them?" Eiichiro(Sawamura's dad) asked his wife smiling widely

"The older can be Sawamura Natsu and the younger can be Sawamura Eijun. What do you think?" she asked smiling as she looked at the two babies in the bundles

"I think it's a great idea, honey!" the husband smiled as he hugged her

"Okay so Sawamura Natsu for the older one and Sawamura Eijun for the younger right?" the nurse smiled as the couple nodded after she wrote down the names she left.

"IS HE BORN YET? IS HE?" the door was slammed opened and there stood 2 men

"Kataoka, Lumini (Loom-mie-nie)" Chris greeted smiling as he held 2 bundles

"Two? Twins? Oh my lord!" Lumini exclaimed smiling "Which one is our god-son?" Lumini asked as he took one into his arms

"The older one Sawamura Natsu" Eiichiro smiled as he hugged Kataoka

"Great! Who's the younger one?" Lumini asked

"The younger is Sawamura Eijun" Eiichiro replied "and he will b-Kaoru(Sawamura's mother)?" Eiichiro asked

"My sister's god-son" Kaoru smiled

"Okay if you are sure" Eiichiro and Kataoka shrugged. Neither liked Rei too much but they deal with her since she was Lumini and Kaoru's sister and the fact that she wasn't all that bad...most of the time

"Rei!" kaoru and Lumini called out

"Kaoru! Lumini! I am sorry I am late I had a game" Rei smiled as she made her way to her sister and brother

"It's okay Rei and this is Sawamura Natsu and Eijun" Kaoru smiled as she gestured for Eiichiro to show Rei her nephews

"Two? I thought you were only carrying one?" Rei asked

"Well it seems like Eijun likes hide&seek" Eiichiro laughed

"He's your god-son" Kaoru smiled softly

"Really?" Rei asked

"Yes" Kaoru smiled

"I don't kno-"

"I don't like you and you don't like me…but you would be the best god-mother to Eijun. You may not be the most honest or greates but you are the best god-mother I can recommend to Eijun" eiichiro paused "And you do know praising you is taking a lot of my pride"Kataoka nodded

"Thank you both and you too, Kaoru" Rei smiled as she scooped the little bundle into her arms

"Now why don't you say we pack up and go home?" Lumini asked with a smile on his face

"I agree" the rest of the adults agreed as they packed their things and headed home

* * *

><p>I'm gonna have alot of fun writing this! :)<p> 


	2. Seido Pratice

16 years later...A week since school started

My POV

"Today the second string will be allowed to practice with the first-string, according to your performance 2 members of the second-string may be moved up to first" Kataoka finished

"Hai!" and hushed whispers broke out

"Oy Miyuki! Catch my pitches!" Natsu asked/shouted

"Fine but you may need to hold back a bit" Miyuki smirked

"No way" Natsu smirked back and thus a glaring contest began

"Miyuki, Natsu chill come on" Chris said and tugged them away

"Fine" they both glared once more at each other and walked away

"Miyuki's catching, Natsu's pitching and Jun is batting first, everyone else scatter!" Chris said as everyone followed his orders

"Hai!"

Natsu was right-handed, he specialized in fast straight balls, he had excellent ball control allowing him to pitch anything he desires, his batting 3 out of 5, his speed 4 out of 5, his catching and fielding both 4 out of 5. Natsu stood up at the plate and pulled back to pitch. He launched a curve to the outside corner, then a curve to the inside right then a fast straight. Jun got struck out. Jun had hit the second one but it flew straight towards Ryousuke and the third went towards Kuramochi.

"Tch" Jun tsked as he walkd off the plate and handed the bat over to a second-string pink haired boy

"Eh Haruichi you're using a wooden bat?" Miyuki commented as he looked at the pink-haired boy take the pate

"Yes" Haruichi replied

"Oh okay then" Miyuki raised an eyebrow but got into a catching position. Natsu threw the first ball straight down the middle even if the batter could hit it, it wouldn't go far. Haruichi moved his right leg forward and swung the ball sending it low and down the middle. Haruichi ran towards first then second barely missing the mitt. Natsu stared at Haruichi in shock as Ryousuke merely smirked

"Oy I thought you weren't holding back!" Miyuki smirked

"Shut it!" Natsu growled

"Hai hai" Miyuki chuckled as he got back in a catching position as a brunett stood on the plate

"Hey I never seen you whats your name?" Miyuki asked the boy

"Eijun" Eijun replied

"Oh" Miyuki rasied an eyebrow again since he had never heard the name nor seen the boy

"You think you can hit this?" Natsu asked smirking

"Hai" Eijun replied

"Try" Natsu smirked and sent a low curve towards Eijun's knees which were slightly bent over the plate. Eijun pulled his right foot back and bunted the ball sending it towards the center and running to first.

"Back home!" Miyuki yelled but the ball was too late Haruichi got back home and Eijun got to third base

"Nice one Ei-chan!" Natsu smiled

"Thanks nii-chan" Eijun muttered and no one heard it

"Oy Oy Natsu are you seriously getting your butt kicked by 1st years?" Miyuki smirked

"Get your act together you retard!" Kuramochi yelled shaking his fist

"Okay Okay Okay" Natsu yelled back and got ready to pitch next up was Furuya

Natsu snapped a low cutter to the left then a right one then a straight down low and struck Furuya out. Then it was Kanemara who got out by 2 low curves and a high one.

"Swtich! Furuya pitching, Miyauchi catching and Ryousuke batting first!" the coach yelled out

The game went on for 3 innings before Furuya had to back out and let someone else pitch. It was still summer

"Who can picth on your team?" the coach asked

"..."

"Anyone who can picth?" Miyauchi asked

"..."

"Who can picth even if its not very good?" the coach asked

"..."

"Okay Kawa-"

"Oy Ei-chan you can pitch rights?" Natsu sang smiling

"No" Eijun sanswered

"Awww too bad you're pitching" Natsu smiled as eh handed Eijun the mitt

"Bu-"

"Good Eijun get on the field Natsu get back on yout team-"

"Coach can I catch this guy's pitches?" Miyuki asked already walking towards Miyauchi

"Sure" the coach said "Miyuki Miyauckhi switch teams"

"Thank ya" Miyuki sand as he sat down in a catching position. Eijun fiddleed with the mitt for a while before putting it on his right hand and launching a straight one down the middle the speed wasn't very good probably only around 150-160km/per hour but Ryousuke didn't hit it

"NICE!" Natsu shouted "Now give him one Miyuki can't catch!" Natsu shouted

"He can try" Miyuki smirked as he watched Eijun get ready for the second pitch. This time he rased up phis leg covering his arm and twisted his body so all the sudden the ball was in front of the batter without him or her noticing.

"Ball One!" coach yelled as Ryousuke opened his eyes and stared at the ball behind him and Miyuki eyeing tha ball and Eijun

"NICE BALL!" Natsu cheered

"Oy their the opponents!" Kuramochi smacked Natsu on the head

"But Eijun's great!" Natsu said smiling

"Hump"

Eijun pitched a straight fastball next going at 170km/per hour then he pitched another one going at 150/ per hout while spinning striking Ryousuke out

"Strikle three!" the coach callled and Kuramochi got up to plate next. Eijun took him out with 2 fouls, 2 fastballs adn a low moving fastball. Then he strck Yuki out twice before Yuki hit a fast one that landed in Jun's glove so Yuki got out as well.

"Thre Outs Switch!" the game went on for another hour before it came to 7-5 Miyuki's team in the game ended and everyone went their seperate ways. Eijun headed to his dorm with Kuramochi and Masuko.

"Oy your Eijun right?" Eijun turned around and saw Miyuuki

"Yes and you're?" Eijun asked

"Miyuki hey how did you learn to pitch like that?" Miyuki asked throwing an arm around Eijun

"Pitch like what?" Eijun asked trying to get away from Miyuki

"You know moving fastballs?" Miyuki asked increasing his hold

"I didn't have a proper teacher till I was 14 so I learned to pitch like that" Eijun replied still trying to struggle out of the hold

"You know who's pitching you sorta remind me of?" Miyuki asked letting the poor boy go

"Who?" Eijun asked glaring at Miyuki

"Natsu's" and Eijun stopped glaring and took a step back

"You even look similar to him whats your family name?" Miyuki asked

"Must you be so nosy?" Eijun snapped

"Yes"

"You-Your so twisted!"

"Thanks for the compliment!"

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"Fine so whats your relationship to Natsu?" Miyuki asked

"Why do you care?" Eijun snapped

"Cause you're interesting" Miyuki replied

"Yeah like I care" Eijun snapped again and ran off leaving a smirking Miyuki behind with his brains turning and skimming up ways to force him into telling him.

* * *

><p>So whatcha think so far? I know I haven't been able to post but I'm working on my exams and benchmarks. Well technically Benchmarks are over so just exams left. Dont know if I should be happy or sad. Bye-Bye :):(


	3. A dream

Sawamura Eijun's POV

Who the heck does he think he is? He is so fucking twisted! I mean how does anyone stand him? I don't think he has any friends at all, well maybe the teammates are his friends but other than that, I highly doubt anyone likes him. Though the girls seem to like him but once they get to know him-they'll hate him or at least dislike him. I guess he is pretty talented when it comes to baseball. I saw him play in a game and his skills and talents are real but his personality is a total downer. I don't really care if he finds out about my family and the fact the Natsu is my older twin but what I AM worried about is that he'll go tell the world. He doesn't seem like the kind to be able to easily trust.

"Eijun?" I looked up and saw Natsu

"Hey" I replied and kept on walking back towards my dorm

"Eijun are you mad at me?" Natsu asked catching up with me. Clearly he wasn't going to give up

"No, not really but thanks to you I have a twisted catcher that thinks I'm interesting and probably won't but hopefully will leave me alone till he finds out my family name" I snapped

"Wow Miyuki is really twisted and he can be a little sadist so you better watch out" Natsu warned

"You're telling me!" I huffed angrily

"Okay Okay I;m sorry but you had fun pitching today did you not?" Natsu asked

"Well yeah but-"

"Baseball is a fun sport so as long as you enjoyed it I don't see what's wrong with it" Natsu smiled

"I guess" I shrugged

"Told ya!" Natsu smiled in triumph

"But if that catcher keeps bugging me I'm going pin you to a chair and throw you off a cliff" I growled and walked into my dorm

"You wouldn't" Natsu said following me in

"Oh yeah? Watch me" I glared daggers at him then showed him out the door locking it behind him. Brothers are so annoying! I wish many times I could hang him like a roasted turkey and then feed him to the sharks. But I never do it because I guess I still do love my brother. I groaned as I sat at my desk and pulled out my homework. A 3 page report on the Japanese History. I don't want to do it at all. My least favorite subject is Japanese History. Which might seem weird since I am Japanese and was born in Japan but I hate it there is so much to learn. Japan is my home yet when we go into culture and history it seems so _foreign. _Japanese is SO SO SO SO SO boring. Well not really but history and culture stuff will drive me to sleep. Anytime and Anywhere

I signed and flipped to my next assignment decided to come back to the repot later. I smiled as I laid my eyes on math, I like math, every problem has only one answer. Its simple and easy to do and when you don't want to think about the answers you can always use your handy dandy calculator. I finished it easily and headed to do my nest assignment which is English. This'll be easy. I smiled as I copied the sentences and rewrote some words, fixed the grammar and errors. English was easy for me since I lived in America with my god mother for a while. For a couple of months like 7 or 8. It was very fun and I actually had _adult attention_ when I saw there.

I love my brother but its hard to be me when Natsu is being him. When I do act like myself, people come up to me and ask why I'm acting like Natsu but I'm not I'm acting like myself. They don't but it and call me a sick, weirdo and a crazy fan. I'm not I would say but no one would believe me. Not even my parents. My grandfather would and I love him but he died a couple of years ago. In Nanago everyone would know I'm Natsu's twin brother and would use me to get closer to Natsu. I was pratic-am invisible to anyone but Natsu, my godmother, and my best friend Wakana. None of them cared that I was Natsu's littler twin they just cared that I was me Eijun.

Uh oh its 8! I need to finished my 3 page-report! I can't believe I spent so much time thinking about stuff! I quickly read my textbook and wrote down stuff after stuff. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was writing and hopefully it still made sense. It was 10 when I finished. I hate History! I quickly packed my things away and climbed into my bed.

_"Daddy? Mommy? Natsu? Grandpa? Where are you guys?" _

_"MOMMY? DADDY? NATSU? GRANDPA?" I yelled running around the house. I was 13 I shouldn't be crying but I can't find my family! I couldn't find my family at all I collapsed crying on the floor. I was sobbing so hard I didn't hear the door open. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping around I saw a brown haired, glasses wearing women_

_"Hello I'm Takashima Rei your godmother are you okay?" she asked_

_"NO! My family I can't find them!" I cried sobbing into her arms_

_"Your family?" she asked and scooped me up while walking around the house. She stopped in the kitchen and picked up an envelope and frowned_

_"Rei-san?" I asked _

_"Nothing Eijun you're family had something important to do why don't you come with me to America for a while?" she asked_

_"America?" _

_"Its a big place and I'll show you around and theres a lot of baseball players" I brightened up at that and hugged her back_

_"Lets go! But my family" I asked_

_"I'll tell them its okay" she patted my head and told me to go back. I wonder where they are. I was looking around and saw that none of my brothers stuff was to be found. I figured I should tell Rei and headed downstairs_

_"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM HERE?" I covered my ears, Rei-san was yelling at the phone_

_"Leave who?"_

_"Eijun!" Rei-san yelled back_

_ "E-Eijun? we left him? We forgot him"_

_"YOU FORGOT HIM? HOW OUDL YOU? HE IS YOUR SON!" Rei-san yelled angrily _

_"I have my hands full managing Natsu's career, Eijun knows that so calm down Rei. We're sorry" _

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, if this happens again and I found out about it, I won't hesitate to bring this to the courts and take Eijun away!" Rei-san yelled and slammed the phone to the ground anrgrily_

_"R-Rei-san?" I asked walking towards her with fears streaming down my face_

_"Its okay Eijun, pack your stuff we're going to America" she smiled softly. I nodded and ran back to my room. They left me here! How could they? They're my family! We're supposed to stick together...right? Whatever screw family! I'm going to America with Rei-san!_

What the! I bolted upright

"Oy Sawamura! Keep it down!" I dodged the pillow Kuramochi-senpau threw at me

"hai sorry" I apologized and signed this was the worst. I didn't have that dream in years and now its back?! I signed before dressing in my track clothes and decided to go running for a bit.

* * *

><p>Poor Poor Eijun but don't worry its just beginning you'll experience even wor-I mean even better memories. Te he Bye-Bye :)<p> 


	4. A phone call from America!

Sawamura's POV

I grabbed my shoes and my phone before I took off. Running was my tranquility. It was what I enjoyed most next to pitching of course. I loved to feel the wind in my hair and I loved to feel the gen-

"Oy Eijun you up already?" Oh God why is he here? It's-dang it I left my watch back in my dorm

"..." I was not in the mood to be with him

"So guess what I found out?" he asked I could feel him smirkin-no I KNOW he's smirking

"what?" I said but I had a feeling it was about-

"You're family name is Sawamura you're Sawamura Natsu's younger twin brother" Knew it

"so?" I asked still running not stopping. I do NOT want to see that smirk on his face

"So I could tell the whole school" here it comes, my life here at Seido is going to be my brother's shadow "but I won't"

"Huh?" I asked whipping around. My face must look weird or stupid because Miyuki started laughing "Why are you laughing?" I snapped

"Well your face is a cross between horrified, shocked, confused and relived" Miyuki laughed clutching his sides

"So?"

"So its funny" He said in a-matter-of-factly tone but he was still laughing. Why was he laughing I don't get it. I seen his 'friends' make weirder faces that whatever I just made

"WHATEVER! So you got what you wanted now leave me alone" I snapped and turned my attention back to running

"I did get what I want but I'm still curious about you"

"Huh?" I asked. Curious? About me? That had never happened before, well never happened when a person knew that I was Natsu's twin brother

"You're Natsu's little brother yet why haven't you told anyone? I know for a fact that he does not hate you or anything. So why haven't you told anyone?" he asked catching up with me

"None of your business" Why is he so persistent! He is so weird and...weird. No one has ever gave me this kind of attention before so even though its weird it feels...nice to be noticed for once

"Well I'm your senpai so isn't it my job to look after a kouhai?" he smirked

"..."

"So are you going to tell me why?"

"No now go away and leave me alone!" I snapped and took off running as fast as I possibly can. I ran around the shed and managed to make it to the other side of the field. I signed. Why is he so interested in me? I'm nothing special just Natsu's twin brother. Younger, weaker and practia- Invisible. I don't get why he thinks I'm interesting or why he's curious about me. He probably wants to get closer to Na-no Natsu said that they hated each other and wanted to destroy each other. So is he planning on destroying me-NO NO NO I don't wan t-that to happen again! It can not happen again! No matter how you look at him he's not that kind of a person...right?

I froze solid and I could not move, even if t-that thing happened 8 years ago I still have nightmares about it. I sound so girlish, so weak, so fragile... I guess I am weak, and fragile but I'm not. I know that I'm strong...I know that I can fight back and I know how to defend myself t-that will never happen again. I signed and decided to head back home. I looked down at my pocket, my phone was ringing. My phone...ringing? Rei-san was probably asleep right now. My only other contacts are from America. But since they are in America which is night there means they can't contact me. SO who?

"Hello Eijun here" I opened my phone

"Eijun hello It's me, Rosaliana" Rosaliana? English Accent? Oh Akara!

"Akara!" I smiled Akara was one of my friends I met in America she was extremely nice but she can also be extremely mean and cruel. She was a catcher that excelled at high speed calculations and the way she could get the pitchers to hit exactly where she desired. She was my pitcher that Rei introduced to me in America.

"Yes! I'm Akara How are you doing Eijun?" she asked I could hear the laughter in her voice and there was a tint of something...special. She has something really important she wants to say

"I'm fine Akara. Why are you calling?" I asked

"Well guess what?"

"What?" I asked

"You know the tournament that I told you about in America?" she asked

"The tournament? the one that I entered with you and your team?" I asked. I entered a baseball tournament with Akara and her baseball team. It was so much fun! We got first place and we were invited to enter another tournament that as sponsored by the same person but I had to go back to Nanago so I turned it down but Akara went and I got to listen to her bragging about winning Awesome! No

"Yeah that tournament you know the sponsor?" she asked. The sponsor?

"No" I answered

"Well his name is something Kazuki and he wants the winners of his last tournament to enter his new one. This tournament is very different even 5 year olds can enter. Anyone is allowed to enter...well anyone who is not a criminal and can play baseball. SO what do you say? Do you want to enter with my team? It would be a blast to have you on our team again. But I understand if you don't Rei-san said that you joined the Seido baseball team so you might want to enter with them. I'm not going to make you chose but would you like to come and enter with my team?" she asked Enter with her team? That WOULD be a blast!

"I would love too! But I have a baseball team here already and I want to enter with them and this would be the first baseball tournament I get to enter with my brother and teammates. Thanks for the invite but I'm good" I answered. I really do want to enter with them but I want to stay here and enter with Seido

"I understand but till the due date of the tournament entrees which is in 2 weeks my invite is still on the table" Akara answered

"Thank you I will see if I want to change my mind but I probably do not. So you might want to get another pitcher ready" I answered

"Yeah yeah well by-oh yeah! Guess what!" she said it like a question but I am a 100% sure it was not a question

"what?" I asked

"Gabriel and Leonardo got together! Isn't it awesome!" again with the statement that sounds like a questiong

"Yeah its awesome! I believe it was we who won the bet" I smirked

"Yeah I know, you should have seen Sam and Gabe's face when we told them we placed bets on them!" Akara laughed

"How much did we win?" I asked and decided to head back to my dorms

"Hih hih hih hih hih" it was a low and each hih was short, when Akara unleashed that laughter it means RUN!

"u-um how much?" I should not be scared since I won the money but I can't help it!

"We won 2745 bucks and 50 cents _each_" I could hear the amusement in her voice and I could see the twinkles in her eyes

"WOW! How much is that in Japan?" I asked feeling slightly sorry for my friends in America

"IDK but its gotta be a lot!" she answered "I'm gonna hold on to it till this break. Fall break I'm visiting Japan I'll give you the money then"

"Okay no problem" I smiled

"Good gtg bye bye Eijun!"

"Bye" I closed my phone and pocketed it before heading back to my dorm to get dressed for morning practice. I'm surprised I didn't see Miyuki on my way back

* * *

><p>Okay I am so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! I had ZERO FREE TIME! and even when I did all I wanted to do was sleep. In my defense-I actually have something this time<p>

1)WHAT KIND OF TEACHER GIVES A TEST ON THE FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL!

2)I have 3 count them 1 2 3! project due by the end of the month!

3)I have HW in EVERY SINGLE CLASS!

4)Many of my teachers got sick, so we got subs and subs stink! Especially the ones who act like they know everything but they don't!

5)I stay up till 9 or 10 each night to do my work. Result: sleeping in class Result: detention

That's that! So I'm gonna try to update the Magic before heading to sleep again. Bye-Bye


	5. Reality is not fantasy

Miyuki's POV

Why am I so interested in Eijun you ask? Well he reminds me of this kid I met in America. Though that Eijun was a little shy. He rarely spoke at all and when he did it comes out as nervous and stuttering words. I was living with my mother and was around 13-14ish. We lived in America and my gym Sport Stars went against the gym Eijun was playing for Rising Stars. Obviously we won though it was like 3-2 but still a win is a win. I met Eijun after the game when Akara introduced me to him. Her english name is Rosalina Hatter while her japanese name was Akara Hatori. Akara was my first friend innnnnnnnn-ever. She was my best friend till, I met her in Tokyo, Japan but than she moved to America with her mother, Madeline Hatter, she was living in Japan with her father Ryota Hatori. I don't think they're divorced but just had separate jobs in separate countries like my parents. She introduce me to Eijun, Eijun Kornical apparently he was her father's sister's friend's son. Her father's sister was Rei-san.

He moved to live with Rei-san for a couple of months cause of family problems but I moved away before he did. I had to go back to Japan and it was kinda of sudden so I didn't get to say good-bye or anything. Not that I'm sad about it, I hate good-byes. If I recall correctly I think there was this tournament that Coach Kataoka was planning to join. It was sponsored by a man named Kazuki and he had a good reputation in holding tournaments. I bet you 500 bucks that Rosalina was going to be in it. A great reason to join and beat the crap out of her. No offense I love her like my sister but we had a rivallry neither of us are going to give up. EVER! I smirked thinking about the face she made when I beat her last time. Like me she was a catcher but I'm better

"Oy Oy Kazuya what's with that smirk you're creeping me out!" I turned around and smirked again

"You know what they say if people keep on smirking? That it'll still like that and one day you'll die with that stupid smirk on your face!" I glared as Natsu and Kuramochi laughed. I really don't like Natsu or Kuramochi. They both irrtate me but oh well. I irratate them better.

Sawamura's POV

I smiled softly as I saw Haruichi and Furuya walking towards me. I met them the other day and both were quiet nice. Well Haruichi is but Furuya just stays silent. He's very ncie sometimes but not often enough to say hes a nice guy. I smiled softly as we headed to baseball pratice together. I love baseball it's so much fun and its challengaing and awesome. You know what I bet? I bet that Haruichi and Furuya would get together if it was not for Haruichi's older brother Ryousuke. I mean overprotective much? In some sense I can relate to haruichiu and he can relate to me. He's in his brothers shadow too and he's the only other person other than Rosalina/Akara, rei-san, my parents, Natsu and...Miyuki that knows the whole twin thing.

Speaking of get together. Who in a million yeas would think that Leonardo Samuel Alister got together with Gabe, Gabriel Adam Trent? I mean it was quiet obvious but you don't see things like that happening everyday. Two enemies becoming lovers. I mean. Than again I did not expect that Rosalina got together with Chris. And Sam with Jabin? And Kevin with Collin? and Conner with Tyler? And Issac with Amy? And Skylar with Austin? And Winter with John? And Dawn with Sasha? And most suprising of all Noah and Christopher? I mean they were best friends but they seemed straight since Noah was the school king. Christopher was like the school nerd but he was friends with Noah. No bullying in America cause they have strict laws about that. You could get expelled if you were caught bullying!

"LINE UP I have important news!" Even if he had said the last part Coach was still very loud. I ran towards the line and took my place. Hopefully ots nothing bad but its probably about the tournament that Akara mentioned. Hopefully I made the team.

"First announcement the two first-years moving up to the first-string are Kominato Haurichi and Sawamura Eijun!" I could hear the gasps and tried to ignore the eyes that watched me as I took my uniform number 20. obviosuly they never heard that Natsu had a younger twin brother. Big surprise there! Note the sarcasm.

"Second Announcement we will be entering the world tournament sponsored by Kazuki the head of the baseball enterprise, Sport Stars and many other compaines and enterprises. He has allowed anyone to enter that can play baseball and is NOT a criminal. The first-strings will get to enter and so will the second-string. He has allowed each school to enter a maxuium of 2 teams. That is all you may continue your pratice" and with that he left leaving us talking/pratcing more like gossiping.

"Sawamura Eijun huh? I didn't know you were related to Natsu are you his twin brother or just a cousin or a coincidence?" someone asked I shrugged and walked away. I tried pratcing but each time I got in the mood someone would ask me if I was Natsu's twin brother, his brother, a cousin, or a coincidence. I would glare at them angriliy and walk away in complete silence. Haruichi and Furuya followed me for a bit till Furuya had to go and pratice with Miyauchi, that left Haruichi with me.

"Ne Eijun-kun?"

"huh?"

"Um what do you think of thw whole-"

"Annoying, obnoxious, and they should just leave me alone" I growled out

""..."

"Sorry for snapping" I apolgized immediately after I had growled that out

"Its okay but why do you want to keep the fact that you're Natsu's twin hidden? I mean it isn't bad at all and I don't see why you should just keep on hidding yourself" Haruchi asked

"Because-nevermind you wouldn't understand anyway lets go back to the field before heading back to our dorms okay?' I asked hoping he would nod and he did. I smiled at him before we did some more training and headed to our separate dorms. I do love my brother and I don't want to hid it but I have to. If I dont' I'll be treated like I'm Natsu but weaker and stupider and worser-don't care if its not a word. I want to be treated like me SAWAMURA EIJUN-Not NATSU! Life would be so much easier if Natsu didn't exsist. I hate thinking like that but I can't help it! I mean I DO love Natsu but I wish sometimes I was the only twin and could be me instead of being Natsu's little brother, Natsu's twin brother, Natsu's shadow...Natsu's this and Natsu's that. SICK OF IT!

But he's my brother and I have to live with it. Facing reailty head on is better than facing it latter on. The quicker you step out of your fantasies the less you would believe that fantasies is reality and the less you would be hurt. Natsu isn't bad at all he cares, he loves, he understands and he notices me. I love him alot its jus that I feel like I'm trapped and bond to him that I can never get away and that is a feeling that sucks. I want my freedom and I wish one day just one day maybe someone can appear in my reality and sweep me off my feet and grant me my freedom. Just someday just someone.

But that's just another fantsay that will never EVER come true. This is reality not a fantasy! I signed and headed to my dorm so I can finally hit the hay.

* * *

><p>First off-SORRY I had so much work to do. But don't worry most of my work is done so I can have a weekend off and I'll probably post another story soon! Ta Ta! :)<p> 


	6. Natsu

Natsu's POV

I'm worried about Eijun I mean he doesn't show it and I you can't really tell but I sometimes sense that he doesn't like being my twin brother. I understand he's stuck in my shadow and I feel guilty and responsible for it and I wish he would come and talk to me about for once. He's so withdrawn and quiet he isn't anything like how he was when we were younger. Before I joined my first baseball team we were as tight as two peas in a pod and nothing could really separate us at all. After I joined and he tried to join as well but the team coach and my teammates said that they didn't need him so he didn't join. And from then on the attention was always on me.

I didn't notice this till I was 8, and I know Eijun started noticing around the same time as well. I noticed that everyone around us would forget EIjun's existence that they would act like he wasn't there, like he wasn't worth anything and i hated it. I hated my parents for it, I hated my friends for it and mostly I hated myself for it. I kept on trying to tell myself that it wasn't my fault since we were still the best of friends but it was. I hated my parents since they would always act like Eijun did not exist. I can't believe that they left Eijun behind when we were 13!

I was still asleep and they had carried me there as a surprise. I was so happy and excited but when I asked where Eijun was. They froze and I could see them panicking but I didn't care. I yelled, shouted and glared at them before demanding a ride home which wasn't possible since it was storming crazy outside and the planes were delayed. I glared at my parents before heading to the hotel. I signed and rubbed my head. Usually I don't think of this but this afternoon when Coach announced Eijun's full name. I saw the look on his face and I immediately felt guilty.

"tsu! OY NATSU!" I glared at Kuramochi

"Explain" Chris said gesturing to where Eijun and Haruichi were practicing

"He's my younger twin brother" I stated and would have smirked at Kuramochi and Jun's faces if it wasn't because of the whole twin thingy

"Thought so" Chris stated nodding

"So why you ask?" I asked

"I already knew"

"huh?" I asked whipping around to stare at Miyuki

"I already knew that he was your younger twin" Miyuki repeated. Oh how I wish I could whip that smirk off his face

"How?" I asked glaring at him

"Figured it out, there are only so many people who have golden eyes" he stated still smirking. Seriously that smirk really pisses me off!

"…" I stare at him stupidly

"Yep oy Kawakami lets head to practice now!" Miyuki yelled waving Kawakami over

"Hai" he followed Miyuki to where Furuya and Miyauchi were practicing. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my dorm since I was tired from a stupid day of work, work and more work. I hated school and unlike Eijun I'm not smart at all. I hate school and I do not understand any formulas or anything. Eijun was like me back then but ever since that day he started studying and learning and he became super smart yet he could still have time for baseball. I signed as I looked at my desk, it was filled with work and work. I would try to do it but I would fail.

Grammar SUCKS!

History GO TO HELL!

Math FUCK OFF!

And school GO EXTINCT!

School just sucks period. I hate thinking and I would rather think during a baseball game then during class. I hate grammar the most since it was so much work. The easiest for me is history and the hardest is Grammar and Math. I wish there was someone who could help me with Grammar and Math. They are so hard to understand! Math has way way way way way too many formulas and numbers to remember while grammar is just too hard to understand.

URGH! I threw myself on my bed and signed before heading to bed. At least English was easy for me since I've been there more than enough. I had so many chances to go to America and study baseball there or overseas somewhere else. But I never went I felt like if I went I would lose all connections with Eijun and he would never like me ever again, I don't know why I just feel like that. Life can be so complicated sometimes yet why do we continue to fight?

Is it because we want to live? To survive? To achieve something great? To become the best there is? To rise to the top? To be at the top of the world? To bring the world down to its knees? To be the best one of everything there is? To get everything you want? To stand at the top? To become rich? To be famous? To be engulfed in fame? To be popular? To bring your fantasy to life? To make your fantasy a reality? Or the other way around? Before I knew it I fell asleep

_NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!_

_I was standing on the plate and started to pitch my first pitch at the national tournament of the world and stand at the top of the world. The game was won 7-2! We had won and now we're the best team in the world and we're the champions of the tournament! I smiled as I caught up with my teammates in the back and smiled, high-fived and cheered. Who wouldn't be happy? We won! I smiled and headed home for the day. I can't believe we had won! My parents are going to be so happy for me! I smiled as I opened the door to my home_

_Natsu! You won welcome home!_

_Yep 7-2! I laughed as we had dinner and smiled at my parents before heading upstairs to take a bath. After I was done I headed to my room to rest. I smiled to myself as I lay on my bed facing the right. My smile faded as I saw that the other half of the room was empty. Huh? I looked at the empty side of the bedroom before getting out of my bed and heading over to that side. I touched the wall and felt around the place to find some trace of someone who lived here_

_I looked all around that half of the room but I could not find a trace of anyone who lived on this side. If there was so much room on this side why haven't I used it? At all? I signed and headed back to my side of the room but I saw something on the top self of the empty side. I reached up and grabbed it, it was a photo frame. A photo frame? I turned it over and everything clicked!_

_EIJUN!_

_Where's EIJUN?! I yelled as I turned around to find him. I ran downstairs to find my parents._

_Mom! Dad! Where's Eijun? I yelled_

_Eijun? They asked raising an eyebrow_

_Yeah Sawamura Eijun? Where is he? He's my younger brother remember? I asked_

_Um no but you used to had this imaginary friend named Eijun my mother answered flipping through the newspaper_

_NO EIJUN IS REAL! I yelled and ran back to my room. Other than that photo frame there was nothing else that proved that Eijun was alive. I looked at the photo frame again and this time he wasn't there! Eijun wasn't there! Eijun didn't exist! Eijun wasn't here!_

* * *

><p>I was going to post this earlier today but it didn't let me log in so here it is! :)<p> 


End file.
